carters_stupidfandomcom-20200215-history
That one kid
well this happened in 6th grade >be me >12 >go to daycare because parents are busy doing work >this isn't a story how i found out how babies are made i've known that since 5th grade >hear that we gettin new kiddie >nic.jpeg >his name was.... enderman. we'll call him that because he had an endermansona >other kids were scared >apparently he's been here before Enough of the background, lets start doing the real stuff. Part 1: The Birthday Incident >meet enderman >he had messy hair >we became friends eventually >he was pretty sucky at smash bros >he mains shulk >he only uses back slash >me, a chad yoshi main uses all the types of moves yoshi can >beat him like, 3 times >he angery >later at school >i introduce him to my 6th grade friends, bee, cabbage, astronaut, headphones, and sweater >they don't like him >at PE i asked them why they dont like him >he attempted rape on headphones >whatthefuck.jpeg >i thought it was a lie and decided to stray away from my 6th grade friends >what a huge mistake that was >a couple weeks pass by >another kid is celebrating his birthday >he was just turning 8 >i b chillin >enderman be attemptin >TO BE RAPIN >HE ENCLOSES HIS HANDS AND TRIES TO TRAP ME IN BETWEEN HIS ARMS AND THE WALL >OhSHIT.jpeg >MICHAEL JACKSON SPIN OUT OF THERE >pretend to be friends for the rest of the day >next day >run back to my friends like the pussy little ass i am >nothing happened that day, we just made mean comments about enderman Part 2. Warfare Okay guys, you can start paying attention now, since this is where the real actual shit begins. >be me >fucking pissed about what happened yesterday >i almost got raped by a 5th grader >i dont wanna be gay >at daycare >i b drawin >drawin shit for my comic becaus im cool B) >he steals my pencil >fuckinstupidassshitidiotbitchfuck.wav >grab another pencil from my bag >he grabs my pencil and yanks it away >ohitson.bitch >STRIFE! >i get out my notebook >assault with a notebook and hit him 7 or 8 times or so (dealt 14 damage) >he pencil uppercuts me but misses (kinda) >it scratched my side a bit (lost 6 hp) >he flails my pencils around >idea.png >i need my pencils right? i accessed by using my thin ass notebook to launch my pencils in the air (dealt 3 damage) >sweetcatch.gif >daycare manager asks what the fuss is about >"LION PUNCHED ME IN THE FACE AND KICKED ME IN THE HEAD!" >fucking get in trouble for that >you've won, but you didn't win yet >meet up with daycare at school again because daycare manager is trying to find the other kids >leave my backpack >chillin >enderman runs towards my backpack >STRIFE! >i had an umbrella with me bec i thought it was gon rain >fucking throw my umbrella at him like a spear (dealt 18 damage) >headshot.wav >pick up my backpack >he tries to access my umbrella >oh hell no >BACKPACK BASH! >the backpack collided with him and brought him down >dealt 20 damage >he attempts to push me >lucky miss! >daycare manager sees >DM says that we will talk this out in the daycare Part 3: Ultimate finale >DM asks why enderman pushed me >"NO HE PUSHED ME FIRST DURRRR" >"DM, he tried to steal my backpack, luckily enough i got it but he pushed me and it made me drop my umbrella :(" >"is this true?" >"NO ITS NOT!!!!!" >he throws a temper tantrum and rips his notebooks apart >i whisper under my breath >"what a fucking loser lmao" >next day at daycare >DM was upstairs >enderman tackles me (dealt 3 hp) >fuck, an ambush >FINAL ROUND! >i had all my weapons with me (notebook, pencil, fists, etc.) >he was still on me since he tackled me >kick him in the gut (dealt 4 hp) >he was sent flying into the air >does a superhero anime weeb landing >thats fucking gay >he runs back >grabs his back pack >oshit.jpeg >he swings his backpack >i jump over the back pack and accidentally kick him (dealt 5 damage) >oopsie!.wav >whack him with my notebook 3 times >pushes me away (dealt negative 29388643287965873245 damage) >i remember >i remember how strong my roundhouses are >i may not be wearing shoes but >this is my chance >roundhouse kick! >i swung my leg straight towards his head. my feet connected with his face. >dealt 30 damage! >i wasn't wearing any shoes, just socks >he was overwhelmed >falls over on the table >cries >i didn't get in trouble because DM was bad at his job >i tell the crying minecraft tard to >"Kneel." >he did so >mfwCategory:Story